1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for an image adjustment, and more particularly, to a method for enhancing a sharpness of a partial area of an image and then executing a noise reduction to the partial area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, digital image processing devices are more popular and equipped with more functions. Therefore, users expect their digital image processing devices to render the clearest image.
Previously, all kinds of image sharpening and noise reducing techniques have been widely employed in related fields. However, common digital image processing devices choose to either sharpen all pixels of an interested image first followed by smoothing or smoothing all pixels of an interested image first followed by sharpening. So, at least two image processing blocks, sharpening and smoothing function blocks, are in the common image processing devices. In such kind of image processors, annoying artifacts usually occurs in the image after it is sharpened. And smoothing sometimes can not remove these kinds of artifacts. Therefore the image quality is downgrade.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new digital image processing scheme to solve the problems encountered in the prior art.